1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to online video games, and more specifically, to simulating balancing of curved objects during game play of the online video games.
2. Description of the Related Art
A goal of any online game developer is to keep a user engaged in game play of a video game as long as possible, since longer engagement would relate to greater user satisfaction, ultimately leading to higher revenues. Toward this end, video game developers are developing games and providing various ways of simulating gameplay to make the games more realistic and interesting. Development of a video game is a very involved art. It involves designing scenes, determining what graphics to render, what rules to follow, what challenges and controls to provide, and how to go about designing a game that is realistic, functional and engaging. The objects within the video game, including game objects selected by users during gameplay, are mostly represented in two dimensional form and all interactions between the objects are interpreted in two dimensions.
The game objects in the video games are manipulated using different game mechanics. The game mechanics engaged in the interaction of game objects and in the rendition of game scene have to be convincing and realistic thereby enhancing the user's gaming experience in order to attract and engage a user. For example, when an object traveling at a speed collides with either a stationary object or another moving object, the object(s) have to exhibit appropriate physical behavior, such as acceleration or deceleration correctly to reflect the effect of collision and the speed of collision. To this effect the game mechanics need to provide tools and/or logic to allow manipulation of game objects to exhibit convincing physical behavior simulating various laws of physics during various interactions, such as a collision with another object based on relative motion of the objects (for e.g., acceleration, deceleration, gravitational force, etc.), collision of a game object on a surface based on the material the surface and the game object are supposed to represent (for e.g., ice surface vs. rubber ball, etc.) etc. However, the mechanics that are commonly used in video games are simple and do not take into consideration such fine details while manipulating the game objects during the gameplay.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.